So this is Love
by tennisgurl13
Summary: Here's my lame, Valentine's Day, RaiKim oneshot. It was done at the last minute but here it is! Plz read and rate! Happy V Day!


**Here's my lame, Valentine's Day, raikim one shot that was completely done at the last minute but here it is! Sorry it's so short! R&R

* * *

**

**Rai's POV**

"Ok," I thought to myself, "You can do this. You've saved the world a few times; you can definitely ask Kimiko out!" It was Valentine's Day morning, and I was walking to breakfast. Today was the day I was going to ask the girl of my dreams out. I could do this! I walked into the dinning to see everyone there already.

"Good Morning Raimundo!" Omi said in his annoying, cheerful voice.

"Morning, Partner." Clay greeted.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Kimiko said smiling. God, why did I like her so much?! If only I knew! I tried to stay calm.

"Morning." I greeted as I pretended to yawn.

"So what is this 'Valentine's Day'?" Omi asked confused. Kimiko smiled and explaining the basics. I just started at her, not hearing a word she said. It didn't matter how scared I was, I was going to do this!

When Omi and Clay left the room I walked up to Kimiko, who was putting her dishes in the sink, and said:

"Hey, Kim?"

"Yeah" she turned around to face me.

"I was um… wondering if you would want to go to the movies with me later." I asked nervously. I tried to read her expression. I think she was really surprised. Great! Now she would say how she only liked me as a "friend" and-

"I would love to, Rai." She answered now with a big smile on her face. Now it was my turn to be surprised.

"Cool," I answered, "So I'll pick you up at 8?"

"See ya then." She said in a flirty tone as she walked out of the room. I had to be the luckiest guy in the world!

_8 PM…_

**Kimiko's POV**

I had to be the luckiest girl in the world! Rai, my dream guy, asked me out! Oh my god! After spending 2 hours doing my hair and choosing something to wear in my room, I was finally ready. I wore my hair down, not dyed, and I had a flirty, pink dress that was cute but not too Barbie. I was definitely ready! Even though, I was extremely nervous.

"Hey, Kim you ready?" Rai asked from outside my room

"Yeah, coming." I answered. Here I go…

**Rai's POV**

Kimiko walked out of her room looking like the most beautiful angel.

"Wow, Kim you look great!" I exclaimed. She blushed at this complement. We took the Silver Manta Ray to the closest movie theater and we decided to see some action movie. When we walked out of the theater Kim said:

"That was great, Rai." She smiled at me.

"Really, I thought the movie sucked." I said smirking. She rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean you taking me out on a date." She said as she blushed. We got back on the Silver Manta Ray and rode back to the temple in a comfortable silence.

**Kimiko's POV**

We walked towards our rooms, and right before Rai, and I parted I decided to do something _really _bold. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips in one quick movement. I could tell he was surprised at first, but it was a happy surprise. When we broke apart, we were smiling at each other. He was going to say something but instead of hearing his voice I heard...

"Raimundo! Kimiko! Wake up!" Omi shouted as he banged that annoying gong. "It is time to rise and sparkle!" I was all a dream! I knew it was too good to be true!

**Rai's POV**

"Raimundo! Kimiko! Wake up!" Omi shouted as banged that gong. "It is time to rise and sparkle!" It took me a second to realize that I was sleeping. In my dream, Kim just kissed me and I was about to say "Happy Valentine's Day". If only I could just live in that dream.

"Coming!" Kimiko shouted from her room.

"Yeah, and it's 'rise and shine' Omi!" I corrected. I looked at my calender which read "February 14". Now I have to work up my courage to tell Kim, again!

**In the dinning room… (Normal POV)**

Kimiko walked in smiling. Omi and Clay were already eating and Raimundo was still in his room.

"Why are you so happy, Kimiko?" Omi asked.

"I just had the best dream." Kimiko replied humming "So this is Love" from Cinderella. Raimundo then came in looking tired but happy.

"Why are _you _so happy, Raimundo?" Omi asked.

"Oh, I just had this cool dream." He replied. Omi and Clay exchanged a glance. Kimiko stopped humming and looked at Raimundo.

"Really? Me too," She said. Then she laughed.

"What?" Raimundo asked.

"Maybe we had the same dream," She wondered then chuckled, "imagine that." After a few minutes of thinking about this idea Raimundo smiled and then turned to her and said:

"That movie really did suck."

* * *

**That was either really good or really bad. For those of you who are confused, at the end I was implying that Raimundo and Kimiko had the same dream. Hope you liked it! Now I have to start a new story and update my other one. Happy V Day!**


End file.
